No Doubt In My Mind Where You Belong
by White Spins
Summary: Accontentarsi di sopravvivere non è mai stata una soluzione. E Santana questo lo capirà subito.  Quinntana,eventualmente Brittana e Faberry.


La prima volta che succede è una sera d'agosto.

Siete nel parco in cui avete tanti ricordi di quando eravate al primo anno,quando eravate delle Cheerios,quando tutto era più facile.

Da quando vi siete riavvicinate a New York siete diventate inseparabili come un tempo,solo che stavolta non è un'amicizia superficiale,non mirate più alla compagnia reciproca solo per la popolarità. Puoi dire con certezza che siete amiche.

Ma quando lei si avvicina a te,ti guarda negli occhi,poi le tue labbra e poi nuovamente i tuoi occhi,pensi che non sei più così certa che siete solo amiche.

Siete distese per terra su una coperta,a guardare le stelle come un tempo facevate tutte insieme. Tu,lei e Brittany.

Stavolta però Brittany non c'è. Ricordi perfettamente quel giorno di metà luglio,in quel caldo afoso,lei che non sapeva come salutarti. Allora il tuo unico pensiero era quello che a settembre l'avresti rivista a scuola,quindi potevi sopravvivere più di un mese senza lei.

E poi d'improvviso c'erano le sue braccia che ti stringevano forte,ma dolcemente. Te reagisti subito,buttando le tue braccia attorno al suo collo,respirando il suo profumo.

"Aspettami" questa era l'unica parola che ti sussurrò nell'orecchio prima di partire.

Eppure ancora non riesci a comprendere come tu e Quinn,la tua pseudo migliore amica,siete finite in questa posizione.

Lei ti sta baciando,così delicatamente,come se avesse paura che tu potessi scappare via se azzardasse qualcosa di più.

E tu ricambi,le fai sentire che tutto va bene,che non scapperai da questo bacio,forse il bacio di cui avevi bisogno per svegliarti,per ricominciare.

Vi state frequentando da tre settimane quando la scuola ricomincia,segnando il primo giorno del vostro ultimo anno alla McKinley.

Tu e Quinn varcate insieme la soglia,mano nella mano,e sai benissimo cosa ti aspetterà appena i tuoi compagni di scuola vi vedranno insieme. Ma hai deciso che alla fine non te ne frega proprio un cazzo di quello che possono pensare gli altri di te,hai passato dei mesi di merda a nasconderti nell'armadio,e poi sai benissimo che nessuno può toccarti,con Dave Karofsky come tuo braccio destro.

All'inizio vedevi solo una comoda alleanza tra di voi,ma quando gli hai detto che non ce la facevi più a fingere di essere quella che non sei,lui ti ha solo sorriso malinconicamente,dicendoti che ti ammira e che ti guarderà le spalle.

Vorresti solo che almeno uno dei due la smettesse di amare da lontano.

Quinn ti chiede se stai bene,avendo notato che ti eri immersa nel tuo mondo. Tu le stringi la mano,mostrandole un piccolo sorriso sperando di rassicurarla.

Mentre camminate verso l'armadietto di Quinn,noti che sì,molte persone vi stanno fissando,ma basta un tuo sguardo assassino per incutere loro paura. Sorridi soddisfatta,consapevole che la tua immagine da stronza spregiudicata è sempre intatta.

Arrivate all'armadietto,mentre Quinn comincia a mettere i libri che non le serviranno,appoggi la tua schiena all'armadietto accanto,tirando fuori la lima per le unghie.

"A quanto pare,a nessuno importa se stiamo insieme o meno,hai visto?" ti chiede in modo retorico lei,con un tono di voce soddisfatto.

Sbuffi,sapendo come poteva essere quando gliela dai vinta "Certo,certo. Un punto per te,Q. Contenta?"

"Molto" ti risponde lei,i suoi occhi sorridenti e un sorriso sincero.

Non potevi non pensare che in quel momento era più bella che mai. Beh,lei è bellissima,ma la sincerità che vedevi nel suo volto la rendeva…angelica.

La sensazione di una mano sulla guancia ti riporta a prestare attenzione alla persona di fronte a te. Quinn ti sta guardando come se tu fossi la cosa più bella che lei abbia mai visto,e normalmente ti pavoneggeresti,ma riesci a sentire solo un'insolita timidezza.

"Sono così orgogliosa di te,Santana. Sono orgogliosa di essere la tua ragazza"

E poi ti bacia,sempre in quel modo così dolce,come se tu fossi fatta di cristallo,come se volesse far durare quel bacio più a lungo.

Cerchi di assaporare quel bacio come fai con tutti gli altri,cerchi semplicemente di ignorare quella strana sensazione che si crea nel tuo stomaco,simile a un vuoto interiore di cui ignori la causa.

Ti stacchi per prima,le sorridi e ti senti grata di avere una persona come lei al tuo fianco,una persona che ti sa spingere fino al limite ma mai oltre. Certo,non avresti mai immaginato che tu,Santana Lopez,un giorno saresti diventata la ragazza di Quinn Fabray; se qualcuno ti avesse detto l'anno scorso che vi sareste messe insieme,gli avresti mostrato tutta la furia di Lima Heights!

Lei ti chiede se sei pronta per andare in classe,e sebbene la prospettiva di passare un'ora a fare esercizi di algebra non è per niente allettante sai benissimo che non ti conviene saltare neanche un'ora di lezioni del primo giorno di scuola.

Sbuffi,facendo ridere la tua ragazza,che come consolazione di fronte a questa lunga giornata ,ti dà un bacio sulla fronte,facendoti esclamare un indignato 'Ehi!',mentre lei come risposta fa solo spallucce,dicendoti che sei troppo adorabile.

Le sorridi sempre con quell'insolita timidezza e le prendi la mano,ormai diventata un'abitudine,o meglio,un modo per rassicurarti.

Ed è proprio quando ti volti che la vedi,in tutto il suo splendore,stupenda come sempre.

Brittany.

Giuri che per un attimo ti si è fermato il cuore,ma cerchi di non far vedere,né a lei né a Quinn,l'effetto che provoca in te nel rivederla dopo circa due mesi.

Cerchi di ignorare il battito accelerato del tuo cuore,cerchi di ignorare quel nodo alla gola che ti sta quasi soffocando.

L'unica cosa che non puoi davvero ignorare è il suo volto. E' lì che puoi leggere le sue vere emozioni,i suoi sentimenti. E' lì che vedi che qualcosa si è distrutto.

Mentre tu e Quinn vi state incamminando verso di lei,puoi vedere come i suoi occhi prima scrutano te,poi lei,poi voi due insieme,e infine le vostre mani ancora unite. Quando sei abbastanza vicina da essere certa che ti possa sentire,sussurri il suo nome,quasi come fosse una preghiera.

Ma poi senti come se fosse entrato un po' di vento,e ti accorgi che Brittany se ne sta andando via,mormorando un frettoloso 'Devo andare',correndo. Scappando via da te. E ti senti veramente stringere il cuore,come se ad ogni suo passo tu stia perdendo un pezzo.

Quinn cerca di consolarti,perché lei sa,sa di te e Brittany,sa cosa c'è stato tra di voi e cosa non c'è stato.

E tu sai che Quinn ha paura di perdere anche te,sai che siete entrambe fragili e che avete bisogno l'una dell'altra,ora come non mai.

Ciò che quindi puoi fare adesso è solo incrociare le dita della tua mano con le sue,e tentare di sentire quella rassicurazione che ti infonde lei.

Ma tutto quello che riesci a sentire è che qualcosa in te si è sgretolato.

Siete nella mensa,tu e Quinn siete sedute a un tavolo con gli altri gleeks,Mercedes,Sam,Tina,Mike e Kurt.

Puoi sentire che Kurt sta parlando eccitatamente di qualcosa,presumibilmente di Blaine,ma non stai ascoltando,non ci sei proprio con la testa,e Quinn se n'è accorta. Ti chiede se stai bene mentre ti mette una mano sul ginocchio,dandoti sempre quel contatto fisico per volerti rassicurare.

Tu rispondi annuendo,prendendo la mano sul tuo ginocchio e stringendola per un secondo.

Scruti brevemente la mensa,in cerca di qualcuno in particolare. Una ragazza bionda che non è ovviamente la tua ragazza. La vedi a un tavolo poco distante dal tuo,ma non è da sola. No,con lei c'è il Quattrocchi Dueruote,seduto dalla parte opposta. Sei convinta che quello stupido mollusco voglia solo essere amico di Brittany con la speranza che lei un giorno cederà e vorrà essere nuovamente la sua ragazza. Sì,certo,come no.

Li guardi attentamente,puoi benissimo notare come lui stia parlando a vanvera,mentre lei guarda verso il suo piatto,con un'espressione indecifrabile. Poi vedi che Dueruote poggia una mano sulla sua,ed è come un incidente stradale,non puoi fare a meno di fissare. Non puoi fare a meno di notare il sorriso di Brittany.

Quinn ti chiede di nuovo se stai bene,ma sei stanca di sentirti sempre in dovere di rassicurarla,quindi la baci,mettendole una mano dietro il collo,e cerchi subito la sua lingua con la tua.

Lei ovviamente ricambia,tenendoti a sé con una mano sulla tua schiena,come se avesse paura che tu potessi lasciarla andare.

Non pensi più a Brittany,allo storpio quattrocchi e alle sue stupide zampe addosso alla tua cosiddetta migliore amica,pensi solo alla ragazza che stai baciando,la tua ragazza.

"Oh mio Dio,i miei occhi,i miei poveri bellissimi occhi!" una voce stridula esclama,facendoti staccare dalle labbra di Quinn,e,come sospettavi,vedi Kurt con le mani davanti agli occhi,facendo una sceneggiata come al suo solito.

Noti varie reazioni da parte degli altri gleeks: Mercedes a bocca aperta,Tina che guarda le sue stesse scarpe come se fossero la cosa più affascinante del mondo,visibilmente imbarazzata giudicando dalle sue gote lievemente rosse,Sam e Mike praticamente paonazzi,e non ci voleva un genio per capire a cosa stessero pensando in quel momento. Ragazzi.

"Ragazze cosa ci siamo persi?" chiede Mercedes,appena ripresa dallo stato di shock,con gli occhi che le brillano; sicuramente,un chiaro segno di chi è a caccia di gossip,nel suo caso.

"Non lo so,Weezy. A te cosa sembrava,che stessi cercando dei grissini nella gola della mia ragazza?" rispondi seccata,senza girarci troppo intorno. Diamine,avevano davvero questo disperato bisogno di sapere tutto di tutti? Come se non fosse abbastanza chiaro poi.

"Wow,la tua ragazza? Allora l'apocalisse è imminente!" esclama Kurt,evidentemente ancora incredulo di fronte a questa nuova scoperta.

Alzi gli occhi al cielo,esasperata da queste reazioni esagerate. Sì,ok,è strano vedere insieme due ragazze che hanno avuto nell'ultimo anno un rapporto burrascoso,ma alla fine cosa ne sanno loro di voi?

Se c'è una persona che può giudicare voi o il vostro rapporto,quella persona è Brittany.

Distogliendo la tua attenzione da Kurt,guardi verso il tavolo dov'erano seduti lei e l'imbecille quattrocchi,ma con disappunto noti che se ne è andata.

Senti come se qualcuno ti stesse guardando,e girandoti verso la tua destra vedi Dueruote dirigersi verso l'uscita della mensa,guardandoti mentre scuote la testa,con un'espressione delusa,rassegnata.

Tu aggrotti la fronte,confusa,e cerchi di lanciargli un'occhiataccia,ma il risultato è una povera smorfia.

Come tante cose che hai deciso di ignorare,cerchi anche di ignorare come il non poterla vedere espande questo vuoto interiore che ti porti ormai da tempo.

Non sai più se vuoi davvero continuare a sopravvivere come stai facendo adesso,o se vuoi provare l'alternativa di provare a vivere.

Hai paura,e non hai la più pallida idea di quale sarebbe la mossa migliore stavolta.

Il giorno dopo,tu e Quinn siete al tuo armadietto,come al solito parlate del più e del meno,mentre te decidi quali libri ti serviranno per le prossime lezioni.

Lei ti sta raccontando una storia divertente di come ieri ha provato a cucinare dei biscotti con sua madre,col risultato di aver quasi dato fuoco alla casa,e te non puoi fare a meno di prendere in giro la tua ragazza sul suo essere così distratta.

Di colpo Quinn smette di ridere,e noti che non sta guardando te,ma dietro di te,e prima che tu possa dire qualcosa lei ti saluta frettolosamente dicendo che deve vedere Rachel urgentemente per una cosa,dandoti un piccolo bacio sulle labbra,continuando però a fissare un punto dietro te.

Tu scuoti la testa,cercando di non pensarci troppo e di non farti inutili paranoie.

Sai da tempo che Quinn ha uno strano rapporto con Rachel,lei te ne ha parlato spesso quest'estate,ma da quando state insieme non ha più tirato fuori questo argomento,come tu non hai più parlato di Brittany con lei.

E si parla del diavolo…

"Ehi…" una voce bassa sussurra,cogliendoti lievemente di sorpresa,distogliendoti dai tuoi stessi pensieri.

"Ehi" rispondi te,e vorresti dire qualcos'altro,sì…ma non sai cosa. Non sapresti da dove cominciare.

Ma ci pensa Brittany a interrompere la tua catena di pensieri "Quindi…tu e Quinn,eh? Non l'avrei mai immaginato"

La guardi perplessa,e onestamente non sai come risponderle. Annuisci e basta. Cosa le potresti mai dire? 'Ebbene sì,mi sono accontentata perché tu mi vuoi solo come migliore amica?'

No,non sarebbe giusto rinfacciare una decisione che lei stessa ha preso. O meglio,che entrambe avevate preso.

Brittany sospirò,evidentemente stanca di fare monologhi e desiderosa di avere un dialogo "Perché? Perché con lei sì?"

Ok,adesso eri molto confusa "Perché con lei sì cosa?"

"Con lei non ti è mancato di certo il coraggio" sbottò lei,gradualmente perdendo la pazienza "Voglio dire,con me non sei voluta uscire allo scoperto,volevi una relazione segreta. E invece già il primo giorno di scuola hai fatto coming out con Quinn" disse tutto d'un fiato,alzando,parola per parola,il volume della sua voce.

Ti guardi attorno per vedere se qualcuno ha sentito ciò che Brittany ha detto,e ti accorgi che due o tre persone stanno guardando interessate dalla vostra parte.

"Levatevi dai piedi stronzetti!" esclami minacciosamente,e prevedibilmente scappano tutti a gambe levate. Decidi che se però volete avere un po' di privacy,lontano da occhi indiscreti,sarebbe meglio se andaste altrove,quindi la prendi per mano,dirigendovi verso una classe vuota.

Apri la porta e fai entrare lei per prima,chiudendovi poi dentro.

Lei si siede subito sopra la cattedra,le braccia incrociate e un'espressione decisamente incazzata.

Apri la bocca per dire qualcosa,ma Brittany ti batte sul tempo.

"Adesso mi devi nascondere pure in classi deserte? Ti vergogni così tanto di farti vedere con me,Santana?"

"Potresti solo farmi parlare per piacere?" le chiedi esasperata,stanca di non riuscire mai a spiegarti come vuoi. Lei annuisce,guardando verso il basso.

"Vuoi sapere la verità? Allora te la dirò" dici avvicinandoti a lei,poggiando una mano sulla cattedra,vicino alla sua gamba.

"Prima avevo paura. Avevo una fottutissima paura,di essere messa in ridicolo,di perdere la mia popolarità,la mia credibilità. Avevo paura che qualcuno avesse potuto spifferare qualcosa ai miei genitori. Ma cazzo,stavo malissimo Britt,ero miserabile. Mi stavo soffocando con le mie stesse mani,capisci?" dici tutto questo senza prendere un attimo fiato,e puoi sentire una lacrima scorrere sulla tua guancia destra.

Alzi la testa e la guardi negli occhi,e per un attimo perdi il fiato,perché vedi tante emozioni in quei suoi bellissimi occhi cielo,vedi la tristezza,la compassione. L'amore.

Scuoti la testa e ti volti,dandole le spalle.

"Quinn mi ha aiutata,Brittany. E' stata lei a convincermi che non dovevo accontentarmi di vivere una vita al buio. Le devo molto,mi ha salvata."

La senti sospirare,non sai se per rassegnazione o altro,ma poi l'unica cosa che senti è la sua mano nella tua,e questa è la sensazione più familiare che tu conosca.

"Santana…" sussurra lei,facendoti voltare verso di lei. Alzi lo sguardo,e non puoi fare a meno di perderti in ogni dettaglio del suo volto,quel volto che hai impresso in modo permanente nella tua mente,quel volto che da sempre è l'unico che sa farti battere il cuore come nessun'altra persona c'è mai riuscita.

E poi mentre stai studiando quelle sue labbra,e ricordi quanto sono morbide,le vedi muoversi per formulare una domanda.

"Sei innamorata di Quinn?" ti chiede lei sottovoce,quasi come se fosse timorosa della risposta.

Non ce la fai a rispondere a parole,non ce la fai quando hai l'unica persona che ami e che amerai fino all'ultimo tuo respiro di fronte a te,così vicina,così scuoti semplicemente la testa.

"Sei innamorata di me?" un'altra domanda sottovoce,un'altra domanda che ti fa sobbalzare il cuore e che ti chiude lo stomaco,e sì,la risposta la sai già. La sai già da troppo tempo. Ciò che non sai sono le conseguenze che potrebbe portare questa risposta. E così ti ammutolisci.

Ma Brittany ha già capito,comprende il tuo silenzio e non pretende altre parole. No,tutto ciò che fa è prendere gentilmente il tuo volto con una mano,accarezzandolo. E poi ti bacia. Il bacio più innocente che vi siete mai date,quello più vero e significativo.

Prima che tu possa goderti davvero questo breve momento di felicità,la campanella suona,e tu ti stacchi bruscamente,attanagliata dai sensi di colpa per aver baciato una persona che non è la tua ragazza.

"Devo andare" dici scostandoti,col solo pensiero che devi trovare Quinn e scordarti di tutto questo,scordarti del bacio più bello che tu abbia mai ricevuto.

"Ti amo."

Ti fermi con la mano sulla maniglia della porta,le lacrime che adesso rigano completamente il tuo volto. Cerchi di ritrovare il respiro,ma senti come se fossi sopraffatta da troppe emozioni. Sai già cosa devi fare.

"E' troppo tardi Brittany" dici singhiozzando.

Apri la porta e non ti guardi indietro.

Una settimana è passata,una settimana piena di pianti nascosti,una settimana che hai occupato cercando di rimettere a posto i pezzi.

Nonostante tutto,sei comunque distratta,e ti sei accorta che anche Quinn lo è; ti chiedi se alla fine questa relazione stia davvero portando dei benefici o se sta andando semplicemente a rotoli,come molte cose nella tua vita del resto.

Dopo un week-end in cui tu e Quinn non vi siete sentite neanche una volta,sai benissimo che qualcosa sta per succedere. Ma non ti è mai piaciuto l'ignoto,vorresti solo sapere cosa succederà domani,tra una settimana,un mese. Vuoi sapere perché sta andando tutto a puttane,perché ogni volta che credi di avere il controllo della situazione qualcosa ribalta completamente tutto ciò in cui credevi.

Dirigendoti verso la classe di storia,senti una voce chiamare il tuo nome.

Ti volti e ti ritrovi davanti Artie Abrams. Perfetto,di male in peggio.

"Cosa vuoi Dueruote? E fai veloce che ho fretta" domandi seccata,e forse sei stata un po' troppo cortese. Devi ritrovare la vecchia Santana che c'è in te.

Lui ti guarda,visibilmente scocciato dal tuo atteggiamento.

"Ok,andrò dritto al punto. Cosa credi che stai facendo con Brittany?" chiede lui incrociando le braccia,sicuramente cercando di farsi vedere più sicuro.

Scappa una risatina amara dalla tua bocca,e scuoti la testa incrociando a tua volta le braccia.

"Scusami? Chi ti dà il diritto di farmi domande del genere? Se non sbaglio tu e Britt non state più insieme. E qual è il motivo?" chiedi in modo retorico,fingendo di pensare alla risposta "Ah già,le hai dato della stupida,o sbaglio?"

Lo guardi con disprezzo,come se volessi calpestarlo. Chi cazzo è lui per chiederti qualunque cosa riguardi Brittany?

"Ascolta,non voglio parlare di me e Brittany. Lo so che non mi ama più,beh,credo che mai mi abbia amato…" a questo puoi alzare solo un sopracciglio,aspettando che continuasse a parlare "Ma non te ne sei accorta? Non ti sei accorta che lei è innamorata di te Santana?"

Non sapevi che dire. Era una scena surreale,Dueruote che ti faceva la predica e te come una bambina che guardavi per terra.

"Me l'ha detto" sussurri,spostando il tuo sguardo verso lui,per vedere la sua reazione. Ti fa solo cenno di procedere annuendo con la testa e te sbuffi esasperata "Ma non so se ti è arrivata voce,sto con Quinn adesso. Non posso lasciarla. Non dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per me."

Sospirò,aggiustandosi gli occhiali "Tu stai seguendo quello che dice la tua testa,Santana,non il tuo cuore. Sei riconoscente a Quinn per esserti stata accanto e per averti incoraggiata,ma non la ami. Se non vuoi veramente ferirla,dovresti dirle la verità e lasciarla andare."

Per la prima volta,e ti secca ammetterlo,credi che Artie abbia proprio ragione.

Annuisci con la testa,un 'grazie' silenzioso scivola dalle tue labbra,e non avresti mai creduto che un giorno saresti stata qui a ringraziare Dueruote per un consiglio sensato che lui ti ha dato.

Lui mostra solo un mezzo sorriso,poi entra in classe senza aggiungere altro.

Sapevi che avevi bisogno di parlare con Quinn,e sapevi che dovevi farlo al più presto. Tiri fuori il cellulare e inizi a scrivere velocemente un messaggio.

_Ti devo parlare. Incontriamoci nella sala prove tra dieci minuti._

Rimettendo il cellulare in tasca,prendi un gran respiro,cercando di trovare abbastanza coraggio per affrontare Quinn.

Ti dirigi verso la sala prove e,davanti alla porta,vedi lei. Ti sente arrivare e si volta verso di te,aprendo intanto la porta e facendo entrare prima te.

Senti chiudere la porta dietro di te e i suoi passi avvicinarsi,e senti che al suono di ogni suo passo stai diventando più ansiosa.

Non riesci a voltarti e a guardarla negli occhi,non quando ancora non riesci a trovare le parole giuste per dire alla tua ragazza che non vuoi,non puoi stare più insieme a lei perché ami la tua migliore amica.

Una mano sulla spalla ti riporta alla realtà,poi la sua voce preoccupata,che ti chiede cosa c'è che non va,e senti il leggero peso del suo mento appoggiarsi sulla tua spalla destra,le sue braccia che ti cingono da dietro.

Chiudi gli occhi e fai un respiro profondo,sapendo che era ora o mai più.

"Sei la bionda sbagliata" confessi,senza neanche pensare prima a quello che avresti detto. Puoi sentire il suo corpo dietro di te irrigidirsi,e vorresti ritirare ciò che hai appena detto,ma sai con certezza che hai fatto la cosa giusta.

E quando Quinn ti sussurra nell'orecchio "E tu sei la mora sbagliata" non puoi che sgranare gli occhi,sorpresa di questa sua risposta; l'ultima cosa che ti aspettavi che ti dicesse.

E poi,d'improvviso tutto torna. Rachel.

Come hai fatto a non capirlo prima? Era più che evidente,il modo in cui Quinn ha sempre parlato con passione di lei,nei primi anni del liceo negativamente,e quest'estate positivamente. Rachel non le è mai stata indifferente.

Ti volti verso di lei,la guardi mentre ti sorride serena,e capisci che hai perso una fidanzata,ma hai ancora quell'amica di cui sempre avrai bisogno,di cui ora hai bisogno.

Così,le butti le braccia intorno al collo,stringendola forte a te,e senti più che mai quella rassicurazione che solo Quinn sa darti.

"Non sapevo che avessi una preferenza per nanerottole canterine ossessionate da Barbra Streisand" mormori cercando di alleggerire l'aria seria formatasi tra di voi.

Senti una risata fragorosa,una sincera risata che ti scalda il cuore "Non sapevo che avessi una preferenza per spilungone ballerine ossessionate da Ke$ha"

E così la stanza si riempì delle vostre risate,e sapevi che in quel momento eravate finalmente libere di essere,eravate l'ancora l'una dell'altra.

Dopo quel momento con Quinn,avevate continuato a parlare per un'oretta,tu sfogandoti su Brittany,lei sfogandosi su Rachel.

Adesso eri a conoscenza di come Quinn era combattuta dopo aver saputo che Finn e Rachel si erano lasciati per l'ennesima volta poco prima dell'inizio della scuola,perché nonostante avesse voluto rivelarle i suoi sentimenti,c'erano delle cose da considerare. Ad esempio come allora stava con te,per l'appunto. Oppure come sarebbe stato strano andare da Rachel,di punto in bianco,e proporle di uscire con lei,soprattutto dopo tutto il casino che c'è stato mesi fa tra triangoli,balli di fine anno e Jesse St. James.

Dire che Rachel sarebbe rimasta confusa è dire poco,così ha pensato Quinn.

Ma dopo l'inizio della scuola,Quinn ha percepito un cambiamento in Rachel; beh,quest'ultima è sempre stata civile nei suoi confronti,però era come se Rachel cercasse qualcosa di più di un saluto,come se volesse aprire nuovamente una porta al dialogo. E Quinn non si è certo fatta sfuggire questa occasione stavolta,con tutte le volte che ha rifiutato le offerte d'amicizia di Rachel,le è sembrato un miracolo vedersi concedere un'altra chance.

Adesso sì,erano amiche,ma la bionda sapeva che questo non era abbastanza per lei.

Voleva di più,voleva rischiare,sperando però di non perdere l'amicizia che sta costruendo con Rachel.

Fu così che tu avesti un'idea geniale,proponendola subito a Quinn,che ovviamente si trovò subito d'accordo perché,beh,l'idea era semplice ma,appunto,geniale.

Adesso,tre giorni dopo la vostra 'chiacchierata',vi trovate di nuovo nello stesso luogo,nella sala prove,con gli altri gleeks ad aspettare il professor Schue,in ritardo come al solito.

Intanto,cerchi con lo sguardo Brittany,ma la trovi assorta completamente a scrivere chissà cosa su un block notes. Ti incanti per un attimo a guardarla,così tanto che non senti la voce di Quinn che ti chiama ripetutamente.

"Fossi in te mi leverei tutta quella bava attorno alla bocca"

Volgi la tua attenzione verso la ragazza accanto a te e ti porti una mano sulla bocca,con l'intenzione di levare qualsiasi traccia di bava tu abbia.

'Ehi!' esclami quando capisci che ti sta solo prendendo in giro,e sbuffi incrociando le braccia indignata quando lei si mette a ridere.

"Hola clase!" dice il professor Schue entrando nella stanza,ricevendo in cambio dei mormorii simili a 'salve professor Schue'.

"Allora ragazzi,che ne dite se iniziamo a lavorare per le Provinciali?" chiede guardando ogni membro del Glee Club,aspettando sicuramente risposte entusiaste.

Senza pensarci due volte,alzi la mano attirando l'attenzione di tutti,e non aspettando oltre,ti alzi in piedi,abbassando il braccio.

"Professor Schuester,io e Quinn avremmo in mente una canzone che vorremmo condividere con tutti voi" riveli questo tendendo una mano verso Quinn,che accettandola,si incammina con te verso il centro della stanza.

"Fantastico Santana! Allora Quinn,cosa avete intenzione di cantare?" chiede curioso il professor Schue.

"Make You Feel My Love,la versione di Adele,professore" risponde Quinn,mettendosi a sedere su uno dei due sgabelli,proprio nella periferica visiva di Rachel.

Nel frattempo,cerchi di calmarti e prendere coraggio,sapendo che adesso è tutto o niente.

"Vogliamo dedicare questa canzone a due persone in particolare. Sapete chi siete" confessi guardando nella direzione di Brittany,notando che anche lei ti sta guardando attentamente,ma soprattutto,puoi vedere chiaramente come lei abbia capito che ti stai rivolgendo a lei,e ti senti già in parte sollevata.

Senti il piano emettere le prime note e ti volti verso Quinn,sorridendole,prima di iniziare a cantare.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_and the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_to make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_and there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_to make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_but I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_no doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry __I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_to make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_and on the highway of regret._

_Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,_

_you ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_to make you feel my love_

Cantate le ultime parole e sai benissimo che anche Quinn si sente sollevata,hai notato come ha guardato Rachel dall'inizio alla fine della canzone,così come hai anche notato il modo in cui la mora guardava la tua amica,con ammirazione e profondo affetto.

Per quei brevi secondi in cui hai studiato le loro reazioni,per il resto del tempo ti sei concentrata solo su Brittany,con la speranza che attraverso questa canzone,questa tua dichiarazione in musica,lei ti possa veramente accettare,senza più compromessi.

Senti vagamente gli applausi,ti alzi e poi tutto quello che senti è un corpo scontrarsi col tuo,stringendoti a sé,e quel profumo dolcissimo di vaniglia lo riconosceresti ovunque,tra mille altri odori.

"Britt…" mormori nei suoi lunghi capelli biondi,ricambiando il suo abbraccio quasi disperato.

"Ti amo,mi dispiace,mi dispiace Santana. Ti amo così tanto"

Ti stacchi da quel lungo abbraccio e le chiedi confusa "Perché dici che ti dispiace? Semmai dovrei essere io a dirtelo…"

"Perché…perché non mi ero resa conto di quanto era difficile per te uscire allo scoperto,non pensavo che provassi veramente così tanta paura,non credevo-"

"Ehi,ehi. Non pensare a cose ormai passate. Pensa a ora. Con questa canzone voglio chiederti semplicemente una cosa,Britt…" dici prendendo una pausa,un respiro.

"Vuoi stare insieme a me,Brittany?" le chiedi tenendo le sue mani al tuo petto,guardandola negli occhi in cerca di una sua risposta.

Lei ti sorride,un sorriso enorme e così luminoso da poter fare impallidire il Sole in confronto. E poi c'è solo la sensazione fantastica delle sue labbra sulle tue,labbra che si chiudono in un nuovo primo bacio che segna un altro inizio per voi due.

Ritorni alla realtà a causa dei rumorosi applausi di tutti,e ti senti un po' in imbarazzo perché ti eri completamente scordata dov'eri. Brittany sorride timida mentre ti tiene con un braccio attorno al tuo corpo,e mentre guardi ognuno dei tuoi compagni,compreso Artie che ti sorride,ti accorgi che manca qualcuno.

"Ehi,dove sono Quinn e Rachel?" chiedi curiosa,ma allo stesso tempo temendo la risposta.

E quando Sam rivela che alla fine della vostra canzone Rachel è saltata in collo a Quinn,entusiasta della canzone dedicata a lei,per poi sgattaiolare via non così tanto di nascosto,prima ti senti leggermente disgustata…poi ti senti solo felice per Quinn,per te,e pensi veramente che questa felicità ve la meritate entrambe.

E in quel momento,mentre guardi l'unica persona che amerai per tutta la vita,il tuo primo,unico e vero amore,sai già che d'ora in poi le cose potranno solo migliorare.


End file.
